


Natural at It

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yō and Riko share their hobbies
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: anonymous





	Natural at It

There was something Yō found exciting about swimming, even in the cold and years after she grew too old for school competitions. She wasn’t as brave as Kanan and her insane diving accomplishments, but she was certainly more daring than her fiancée. Riko was always a little reluctant to swim, just like Yō hesitated when learning piano. 

They’d both tried to get into each other’s hobbies and interests. The feeling of the keys beneath her fingers was alien to Yō and her head always spun with musical notes that looked more like tadpoles than anything else. Riko had reassured her she was a natural more than once, but Yō wasn’t so sure.

Unfortunately the same ‘natural at it’ vibe didn’t carry across to Riko, who was a terrible swimmer. Yō knew she’d have a lot of work to do if she ever wanted Riko to keep up with her in the water. 

They went swimming regularly on the weekends at their nearest pool. Occasionally they were joined by the rest of Aqours or at least a few members, but most of the time it was just them. Yō reveled in the chance to be in the water and close to Riko. Getting to share what she loved and to see the way Riko improved each session was breathtaking.

Her favorite moments were the ones in which things lulled and the two of them would tread water as their gazes lingered. Yō would smile and watch as her whole world lit up when Riko returned it. Moments later she would splash a wave of water at Riko in some sort of lover’s betrayal. 

Riko would be offended in that joking way and Yō would quickly swim off, giggling to herself as she left Riko behind, only to return to her seconds later. They’d finish swimming and Riko would dry their hair. Yō would sit there, enjoying the feeling before the car ride home. As Riko pressed her seat belt into its buckle, Yō would press a kiss to her lips.

The car engine was switched on and the two of them drove home where they’d cook a meal and let the evening relax them both. They’d watch something kind of lame but entertaining enough to pass time as they enjoyed one another’s company. Eventually night would fall and they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
